Methods of a Mother
by Hwasabi Mon
Summary: Well, basically? Kate is sick and Castle takes care of her :) pure Caskett fluff, you could say it is AU, set during S3, no Josh and one really effective way of taking the temperature... I am bad at summaries so you will just have to read it :) Enjoy! Review...Ch.3 is up, rated T from now on, just to be safe :)
1. Sick day

**Hey guys :) So here is my fanfic. It is just a little one-shot writen of boredom. I hope you like it. It is set during S3 and lets just ignore Josh okay? :D So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Castle, but who know? Maybe Stana and Nathan are hiding under my bed right now...**

* * *

 **Cold.** Warm. Cold, again. Both at the same time? How was that even possible? Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk, filling the the last pages of paperwork from her recent case. They finally got their guy, after three days of practically chasing their own tails and reading through tons of case files connected to their suspect. How could one person have so many connections was beyond her. She didnt think it was even possible. Until today.

After hours of going through houndreds of statements, they found one witness hidden in some warehouse. Castle really helped with finding a clue through his theories. They were actually good if you left out the CIA and allien abduction parts. Not that she would ever tell him that. His ego was big enough already.

Even after getting the witness to the precinct, it took them almost three hours to crack him because he was so afraid of his employer. She was glad that it was finally over, because she was completely exhausted and she felt really strange. She was having some kind of a flu the last couple of days, but today it was just getting worse. She could feel the headache already forming and totally did not feel her nose. _I will just finish the paperwork and hopefully there will be no boy drops so I can go home._

Her big, warm and comfy bed was looking like a piece of heaven after today. With that vision in her mind, she continued her writing. _Just three more pages,_ she told herself. As she was writing the last page, Kate sneezed so badly she thought her head was going to fly away. If she would expected it, it will be OK but this just came out of nowhere. She quickly looked for some napkins and blew her nose. She hoped no one noticed. Kate Beckett did not get sick. Ever.

She tried to continue but every line on the paper was becoming blurry and she could not properly see. She was trying so hard to concentrate that she did not even notice Castle coming behind her with two cups of coffee in his hands. She wouldn't have even noticed if he haven't laid his hand on her shoulder. It was so unexpected that it actually made her jump a little bit.

„Damn it, Castle!" Kate cursed quietly. How could he sneak up on her like that? She was a homicide detective, for god's sake. What was he even doing here?

„I thought i sent you home after we finished the case, shouldn't you be home with Alexis?" she remembered Castle telling her Alexis was going on a trip with her friends.

„Well... yes i think you said something like that, but since when do I listen to you? In regards of Alexis, I already tucked her in an hour ago, but somehow I knew you would still be here. By the way, I brought you some coffee." he handed her one of the cups. „Decaf." he chuckled when he saw the face she made.

„I brought it just for the road."

„Why do you think I am going home?" Kate asked, trying to cover her exhaustion.

„Because Ive seen you after we cracked the case and you looked like you could sleep on your desk if you weren't so stubborn about your colleauges seeing you asleep." he answered without a pause. Clearly he was expecing her fighting him.

„I've still got the paperw-" she started but didn't have time to finish that sentence because she sneezed again. Her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute now.

„Kate. You okay?"

„Yeah, fine." she could feel her fever rising slightly and tried to stand up but her vision just blurred a bit more and her whole body swayed to the side.

„Kate!" Castle exclaimed and caught her before she hit something. „OK, I am taking you home." he said with determination in his voice. She tried to fight him by saying that she was fine, but he just ignored her ranting, took the coat from the back of her chair and held it out for her. She saw the stern look on his face and decided that she was too tired to fight him. She put her hands into the sleeves and shivered a little when his hand touched her neck. If he noticed it, it didn't show on his face so she buttoned the coat and headed to the elevator. She didn't need to turn around to know he was right behind her. Just like always.

* * *

 _The next day:_

 **Kate was lying on her couch, tangled in a fluffy blanket, almost asleep.** When Castle drove her home the previous day, she insisted that she was okay enough to walk to her door by herself. Castle didn't look convinced but left... with a great concern visible on his face. It warmed her heart to know that he was worried about her. She could admit it, at least in her head. She dragged her exhausted body to her apartment and went straight for her bed. She didn't even take her clothes of.

* * *

 **The next morning she was feeling even worse than the previous day.** She tried to go to the kitchen, actually got there after five minutes. She was hungry, but didn't have the strenght to make something complicated so she just took out one apple and ate it at the kitchen table. She wanted to lay down again but her bed felt like it was miles away from her so she just settled on the couch with one of the old blankets. She could feel the sleep pulling her under again when she heard a soft knocking coming from her front door. Who the hell would be knocking at... she looked at her fathers watch..11am!? Wow. She havent slept that long in a very long time.

The more persisnent knocking brought Kate out of her thoughts. _It was probably just kid from her floor trying his pranks again_ , she thought.

„Go away" she tried to say. She was not sure if the kid even heared her, she could barely hear herself.

„Kate? It is me, Castle" Well, not the kid from the next door but kid nonetheless. That thought actually made her smile for the first time that day.

She dragged herself over to the door. Looking through the peephole she just wanted to make sure she wasnt imagining things because of her fever. But no. He was really there. _What is he doing here?_

„What do you want Rick?" She did not open the door, she didn't want him to see her that way. She knew she really didn't look very good right now and that it would just make him concerned about her. Or more concerned as it seemed. Gosh, how did this man manage to be sweet and annoying at the same time?

„I brought you some chicken soup and some lemons for limonade. By the way I thought that you'd like some company" she heard from the other side of her door.

* * *

 **He was just making excuses, he knew.** He just wanted to see Kate again because he was worried. Last night she seemed really tired and he didnt want to wake her up so he tried to wait this morning. He really did but his writers imagination was going into overdrive imagining Kate lying somewhere on the floor unconcious. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help himself. Kate was his partner and he wanted to make sure that she was okay and didn't need anything. She was probably going to kill him if he just told her that so he will keep his mouth shut and show her what he bought.

His inner rambling was stopped when she opened the door. She looked worse than yesterday, he noticed right away. Her har was thrown into a messy bun, her skin a bit flushed from the fever and he could see a beads of sweat forming on her neck. His gaze travelled to her face. She looked a bit annoyed but she tried to hide her smile by biting her lip when she saw him standing there.

„Rick, what are you doing here?" she asked, her lips forming into a sleepy smile she could no longer contain. Gosh what that smile did to him. Even when she was clearly tired and sweaty, she was still beautiful and her smile could disarm him momentarily. Wait, didn't she ask something? Crap, she did.

„Uh... um.." he couldnt remember what he wanted to say, what excuse did he make up? Well... he will go with the truth and hope she wont kick him out. „Well, yesterday you looked like you had a flu or something so I thought I will just check up on you to make sure you had everything you wanted." he said and shot her a smile he knew will disarm her.

* * *

 **He was smiling.** That cute smile that he reserved just for her when there was no one else around to see it. The smile that always made her heart flip in her chest and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She couldn't be angry when he smiled like that and he probably knew it. Damn him for being so damn sweet and caring... and cute. Wait...What? Since when did she think he was cute? Well.. probably since... the first day but that thought didn't have a place in her head right now. Not with an expectant look on his face and him still standing in the hall.

„Well, I can't reject my fauvorite ruggedly handsome writer when he brings me something." she said, her filter reduced bz the fever, and opened the door wider. He went around her and straight to the kitchen, speaking all the way there.

„You know, I could get used to you calling me ruggedly handsome, Detective." he said with a seducing glance thrown her way. That look... that look could make her knees turn to jelly. Damn him.

„Yeah, keep dreaming!" she tried to answer cheekily, hoping the breathlessnes in her voice wasn't so obvious. She came over to the kitchen saw him take something out of the bag he brought. „What did you bring?" she asked and tried to look inside the bag. He came in front of ber befoure she could actually see it's contents.

„Uh, uh, uh Kate," Castle said, smiling. „You go lie down and I will bring everything you might possibly need." he continued, already pushing her towards the door he thought her bedroom was behind. He wasn't completely sure because he has never been in that part of her apartment.

Kate couldn't help but smile and had her cheeky retort ready when she saw the door he was pushing her towards. She forgot that he has never been at her home since her last apartment blew up.

„Ehm... Rick. I know that sometimes I am a bit weird but, " she turned her head and looked over her shoulder, seeing him still pushing her with his hands on her back. She deciced to ignore the sparks his touch created. „I don't really want so sleep in my bathroom." she added. That seemed to stop him but only for a second until he let his hands fall to his sides. She didn't even have time to miss his touch because just seconds later she felt one of his hands on her back again and one under her knees.

„Rick? What the-" she didn't have time to finish that thought because he was already carrying her towards the door that was partially open and was hiding her bedroom. She tried to struggle but his strong arms just held her and he continued towards her bedroom.

* * *

 **Kate Beckett was in his arms.** He couldnt quite believe it. How many times had he dramed of feeling the warmth that was radiating off of her? And now he had her. Maybe not the way he imagined, but it was still something. He expected more struggle coming from her and when there was second to none coming from her, he understood just how tired she must be. He carefully carried her to the bed and laid her down. Kate tried to cover herself in blanket but got tangled in it so he took it off of her completely.

„Hey!" she exclaimed. He just ignored the glare she was giving him and covered her properly. „Thank you, Mr. Nurse. If you would just leave my bedroom now and let me get some sleep?" she meant it to be cheeky but her sleepiness just sucked the bite out of her retort and all that came out of her mouth was little sigh, which Castle thought was utterly adorable. Not the word one would usually associate with Kate Beckett.

* * *

 **She hoped that Castle would just let her sleep now.** Not that she didn't like the company or the care that he was showing towards her. It actually warmed her heart to know that he cared so much that he came just to make sure she was comfortable at her own home. He ran out of the kitchen but came back just a few seconds later with a soup.

„Really Rick?"

„Just eat it. You will see, it will make you feel better." he answered, smiling softly. He handed her a spoon and watched her as she slowly sipped the hot soup.

„Starring is still creepy, Rick." she mumbled between sips.

Rick laughed softly, happy that some things never changed. He remembered the first time she said that to him. It was years ago. How much has changed since that. The Kate Beckett from two years ago would never start dating him. This Kate lying in a bed that he sat at, this Kate could actually like him, or even love him one day. Wow, he was getting ahead of himself. But he could hope right?

He was almost startled when he felt a plate being pushed into his hands.

„Thank you Rick. The soup was fantastic." Kate said, smiling.

He smiled back and noticed just then that her skin was more flushed and was gaining some shades of red.

„Do you think you have a fever?" Castle asked with concern in his eyes.

„I dont know" she answered groggily.

„Do you have thermometer?"

„No."

He tried to think of some way that he could take her temperature. He looked around as if he expected some thermometer magically appear in the room. He tried to remember what his mother usually did when he was sick as a child. Ah, hand!

He noticed that during his thinking, Kate almost fell asleep. Gently, as not to rouse her, he laid his hand on her forehead. It was a long time since he did that with Alexis and he couldnt decide if Kate had a fever or not. He tried to turn his hand around and tried her forehead with the back of it. It didn't do much help. He couldn't think of anything else so he did the only stupid thing that came to his mind when it came to Kate. He kissed her.

* * *

 **Hand.** She could feel a hand on her forehead. Then it dissapeared and came back again. Then nothing. She was almost asleep when she felt something soft touch her lips. It was warm and really soft, a feather like touch against her lips.

Rick. It was Rick! Lips?... oh god, yes... his lips indeed. He was kissing her? Why was he kissing her? Her whole body stiffened a bit. Rick must've sensed it because she opened her eyes just in time to see him leaning back, his face a bit flushed.

„What are you doing?" Kate said quietly. Even such an innocent kiss left her a bit breathless. What did that man do to her?

„I was just trying to get your temperature and I couldn't think of anything else..." he stammered sheepishly. Her whole body relaxed and she couldn't help but smile a bit at his cuteness. But he didn't see it as continued his rambling. „When I was a kid, my mother always did that when I was sick..." he continued. Kate decided to put him out of his misery and simply said:

„Rick." he looked up from his lap, where his gaze settled for a moment. „It's okay. Tell Martha that I really like her methods." Kate said with a sleepy smile. Rick chuckled and smiled softly, then he stood up.

„You should rest now, you still look very tired." He said gently. He didn't really want to leave but he understood that him getting away with kissing her was probably just because she was really tired and didn't properly register what was going on. He didn't want hr to regret anything and he wasn't sure he won't kiss her again if he stayed.

„OK" she hummed and put her head on a pillow. „Will you stop by later?" she asked shyly.

„Sure, if you want me to." Rick answered, his smile growing wider.

„Looking forward to it. But whatever happens, and i mean whatever, don't even consieder buying a thermomether" Rick let out little laugh and then left to let Kate have her well-earned rest. He felt that something changed today. He left with a smile on his face. He will see her tomorow again and hopefully, she will feel better and maybe let him kiss her again, this time for real.

* * *

 **Okay, so that** **'s it. I hope you enjoyed this fic and please, if you see some mistakes, just PM me… English is not my mother language. And it would make me really happy if you wrote your opinion. Thanks. And this was supposed to be a one time thing but maybe I could write another chapter where Rick catches a flu from Kate and she takes care of him? Would you like that? Just review or PM me. Every review makes me happy.**


	2. The Role reversal

**A/N:**

 **So here is the second chatper :-) I know, it is much shorter than the previous one but I am sick (see the irony?) and I am not feeling well… I still hope you will like this chapter. Again, if you see any grammar mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me, I could have missed something, thank you. Well, what is left to say? Enjoy**

 **disclaimer: no...**

* * *

 **After three days, Kate was finally feeling better.** Her head didn't feel like it was going to explode anymore and yesterday the fever came down to a tolerable number. The bones in her body still felt a bit stiff but she was bored out of her mind.

True, Castle came, as promised, and brought her another plate of that amazing soup. She tried to pry the name of the restaurant he bought it at, but he refused to tell her. "I won't tell you." he said. "If I do, you'll just end up ordering every soup they have and I'll be sitting at my couch, bored out of my mind and trying to come up with some excuse for Gina as to why I don't have the chapter she wanted written."

She tried to reason with him, saying that maybe he could... write but it was half-hearted at best because she really liked having him there with her. She could admitt it, at least in her head because she didn't find the courage to say it out loud. She hated herself a bit for being such a coward. But...in the end, she didn't even have to say anything. The great partner that he was, Rick just ushered her to the couch, covered her with the softest blanket at hand, his soft smile telling her that he understood. Or at least she hoped so. One day, one day she would tell him everything she tried to say with her eyes, without her mother's case looming over her like a shadow. But for now, she settled with sitting a lot closer to his body than usually, her thigh pressed against his and lying her head on his shoulder. She then grabbed a remote, landing on some movie currently being played. Some time during the movie, Rick, trying to be subtle, stretched a bit and then put his arm around her shoulders. Kate just smiled softly and leaned into his body, her head practically lying on his chest.

That was two days ago. She hadn't heard from him since. Sure, she texted him, telling him that she was back at work but there were no body drops. That meant it was paperwork day and that usually meant that he would stay at home and write. But even on those days he usually stopped by to bring her a cup of coffee. It always made her smile to see him run in, hand her the cup and run from the paperwork again as fast as he could. Silly man. But even if he didn't stop by, he always answered her texts, usually saying that he was writing. But not today.

She even tried to call him but didn't get any answer. She looked at her watch, it was almost 2pm. If she didn't hear from him until 5, she would go check up on him. He had been worried about her and she was worried now for the same reason. He was her partner after all.

* * *

 **Hours went by, 5pm came and she still haven't heard from him.** Packing up all of her things, she told bye to the boys and disappeared into the elevator. When she got into her cruiser, she started the engine and headed to the Loft. After arriving, she tried calling him again but only heard his voicemail again. After greeting the doorman, Eduardo, she got into the empty elevator and pushed the right button. A minute later she was knocking on his door. She heard nothing at first but after a few moments, shuffling could be heard from the inside. Seconds later, Castle opened the door.

"Castle? What happened to you?"

"I slept in a bit today, why?" she didn't quite believe him. He looked tired, his body was sweaty and his face flushed. What was he doing that he was so sweaty?

"Am I interrupting something?" because that would be really awkward. She ignored the pang of jealousy at the thought of Castle with some woman.

"What?! No! Why would you interrupt something?" he asked, surprised.

"Because.. ah.. you are sweaty and your face is flushed and..." she felt a bit stupid right now. She tried to cover it up. "Are we going to stand here all day or can I come in?"

He stepped aside, ushering her inside with a quick 'come in'. When she got to his living room, she saw some blankets and pillows thrown haphazardly at one side. Seeing the little cot he made for himself, everything clicked. The blankets, the flush and sweat. It had to be because of the fever. He probably didn't hear his phone if he was sleeping.

"Rick? Are you sick?" at his small nod, a bad feeling creeped into her stomach. "Did you get sick at my place?"

"Well I can't tell for sure but I'd say that it's possible." he said with a slight shrug.

"Oh god.. I am so sorry Rick." he was so sweet and caring when she wasn't feeling well and now he got sick because of her? She wanted to apologize again but he must've sensed it and stopped her before she could even open her mouth.

"Kate, it's not your fault." he saw that she wanted to argue so he quickly continued. "It's not. Besides... it was so worth it because I got to cuddle with you." he wiggled his eyebrows and suddenly his face wasn't the only one flushing. She tried to cover it but there was no way he haven't already seen it. She walked over to him instead, catching his hand in her. She noticed the surprise on his face but she ignored it and pulled at his hand to get him to the couch.

"Sit." she commanded. He hesitated for a second but obeyed. She pulled the blanket from underneath his feet and covered him with it, making sure no body parts were left uncovered.

"Not that I am complaining or something because I really enjoy this attention but... what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." Kate answered, walking to the kitchen. She noticed a plate of soup sitting on one of the counters. She touched the plate, feeling that it was still hot enough. He probably wanted to eat it before but she interrupted him. Taking the plate with a spoon into her hands, she headed back to the living room only to find Rick half lying half sitting on the couch. She pushed the plate into his hands.

"You don't have to take care of me, Kate. I'm fin-" Rick started but this time, it was Kate who interrupted him.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Now eat." she said with a soft smile on her face. She turned around and kneeled on the ground to put a movie into the DVD player. Just as she was turning around, she heard a rather loud sipping. She smiled to herself. He's such a kid sometimes. She stood up abruptly realizing just now that she didn't even ask if it was ok for her to stay.

As if he was reading her mind, Rick smiled. "Do you want to stay? You know, if you don't I'll just end up alone..." he already knew that she didn't want to leave.

"What about Martha and Alexis?" she didn't want to interrupt some kind of a family thing.

"Alexis is at her friend's house. She said something about needing a girl's night. God only knows where my mother is." they both chuckled at that because they knew it was so true. "And even if they were home, they wouldn't mind if you were here. You know that they both like you." he knew that he broke the last of her resolve to leave, so he just gestured with his hands towards the couch. "Come sit. We can watch..." he trailed of, not knowing which movie she actually put in there.

"Star Wars." she answered, suddenly a bit shy.

* * *

 **"Perfect." he smiled.** Gosh, how he loved this geek version of Kate Beckett. Truth to be told, he loved every one of them, happy Kate, sleepy Kate, annoyed Kate and even angry Kate, because she was so sexy when she was angry. Wow that thought slipped into his mind without his consent. But seeing her smiling so shyly at him, he knew it was true.

Kate didn't know what to say so she just went over to the couch. She sat on the opposite side that he was lying on, which left her only a little bit of place to sit on. Since she didn't know what the boundaries were between them, she just tried to curl into the little space.

Rick saw her effort and made a face when he saw what position she ended up in. No way that she was comfortable, curled up like that.

"Kate, come here." he said, lifting the blanket. After a moment of hesitation, Kate lay next to him, her back to his chest. He covered them with the blanket and put his arm around her waist while she started the movie. They watched it for a few minutes, until Rick remembered something.

"So, Detective..." Rick started, feeling her turn around so she could look into his face. "If I remember correctly, my healing procedure included me taking your temperature. Sadly, Alexis broke the last thermometer we had but I think we need to be sure..." he said, his hand tightening around her waist. He didn't think she would actually do it but Kate surprised him again when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They were so soft and he couldn't help but deepen it a bit, running his tongue softly over her bottom lip. Kate was the one to break the kiss.

"Better now?" she asked, her voice a soft sigh against his lips.

"Much better." he smirked and Kate couldn't help but kiss it off of his face. She then turned around, settled against him and continued to watch the movie.

They'll have to talk, they both know it. But for now, they were content to just cuddle on the couch and watch the space adventure together.

* * *

 **So that's it :-) I hope you liked it. This story could continue if you wanted and have some ideas :-) just write them into the review or PM me :-) And please, review, your reviews make me really happy.**


	3. Dinner and other things

**A/N:**

 **Firstly: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but your reviews made me continue this story. I don't know how long it will end up, I suppose as long as you enjoy it, I'll write it. I just wanted to thank you for all the amazing responses that I got from you. This is my first story and it makes me really happy that there are some people out there, who actually like what I've written. So I just wanted to say Thank you.**

 **Secondly: Please, keep in mind that i wrote this chapter when being slightly delusional. The thing that came out at first wasn't even readable. I hope this is better. Also, I changed the rating to T, because this came to my mind while writing and I didn't have the patience to rewrite it to a more kid-friendly version. But it is not a get-a-rooming scene (If you know what I mean ;D).**

 **Okay that's all. Let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, Stana and Nathan aren't hiding under my bed...I checked. But, maybe in the closet?**

* * *

 **Rick Castle could not quite believe it.** How many times had he dreamed about this? About a chance of touching a skin, so soft, so warm, of a one Kate Beckett? On how many nights he couldn't find the sleep in his own bed because those hazel eyes, gentle hands and beautiful smile were hunting him? You couldn't count those nights, it was impossible. Because not only at the time of night, but every day, every minute, every second, the thoughts about Kate hunted him.

A small reminders in the deepest parts of his mind, always present, only magnified whenever she was close enough that he could smell the soft perfume she used, whenever she laughed and those beautiful eyes crinkled with a light so strong, so pure, that he couldn't look away. Ever. He dreamed of those eyes, of the soft curves of her body, safely hidden by the layers of clothing.

So imagine his surprise when he woke up on his couch. His back hurt a bit, it happened whenever he slept in the living room, but that wasn't the thing that caught his attention. It was the soft body pressed against his, those beautiful hair spread out on his chest and a hand, with the softest skin you could imagine, holding his. He knew that hand. He lifted his head from the pillow slowly, careful not to jostle her, and looked at her face. It was Kate. Of course he knew it was her, remembered that she came to his home concerned, trying to make him feel better.

He just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a dream, a product of his imagination. He didn't know if he could survive it being just a dream. Who was he kidding…of course he couldn't. He wanted to be able to hold her hand like this at any time, wanted to kiss her, to hold her body like this whenever he desired. It was the best thing he ever felt and he wasn't ready to let the feeling go. He wanted-

"You are thinking too loud, you know, Rick." the voice of his Kate stopped the train of his thoughts. Was it even his Kate? He wasn't sure, but he, sure as hell, wanted her to be.

"Sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked, frown already forming on her face.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect." Rick answered. "And that's the problem." that earned him a confused look from Kate.

"I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's just that everything seems almost too good to be true. I'm scared." Kate had already turned in his arms so that gave him an opportunity to look straight into her eyes. Mesmerized by the swirl of the sea of gold and green, he continued. "I'm just worried that this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and you'll be gone and I'll be alone again… " he was rambling and didn't notice the soft smile on Kate's face, the slight change in the color of her eyes. Her hand travelled across his body to one of his arms.

"And I just wanted to make sure th- Arrgh, ouch…" Rick stopped mid-sentence. Did she just…? Oh, she totally did. Kate Beckett just pinched him. Maybe he shouldn't have enjoyed it so much. What did that woman do to him? She made him think that even her pinching his arm was hot. But damn… it hurt.

"See? Not dreaming." she said, with the most innocent face she could conjure up after seeing his pout. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"I am all man I promise." but then he smiled adorably. "You know, it really hurt." he said with mischievous look in his eyes.

"Did it, now?" Kate knew what game he was playing. He is not as subtle as he thinks himself to be.

"It totally did. But maybe…" he trailed off, his hand slipping under her shirt and started to rub his palm against the skin of her lower back. "Maybe.. you could kiss it better. You know it is mean to pinch people, it's only fair that you help them with the pain…" he said. Of course it didn't hurt and they both knew it.

"I bet I could." Kate smiled, that little smile and the spark in her eyes told him just how much she enjoyed the banter.

He almost choked when he felt her whole body moving down, her warm breath against his arm and then the softness of her lips on his skin. She placed a one gentle kiss at the exact same place she pinched him just moments before, close to his wrist. She then continued up his body, pressing kisses onto his arm along the way. When there was a sleeve in the way, she placed her mouth on his jaw, scrapping the skin with her teeth. She heard Castle's quiet moan and couldn't stop one that came from her mouth at the feeling of his light scruff against her skin. She placed small kisses all over his face, his cheeks, forehead, nose and finally, his lips. He responded to her kiss immediately, tracing his tongue against contour of her upper lip, then slightly biting the lower one. She couldn't hold in the content sigh tearing from her lips. This man, the things he could do to her with just a kiss. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Well, aren't you two cozy?" Martha said while walking in, completely at ease considering the position she found them in, Beckett sprawled across Castle's chest, his hands under her shirt at the small of her back. As if it was totally normal and usual to find your son making out on the couch. She hoped that it wasn't regularity in the Castle household. Well, just the getting-caught-part, the making-out-part was amazing.

Startled, they let go of their partner, Kate almost falling off of the couch in the process.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Rick exclaimed, trying to sit up while simulatiously keeping Kate close when she tried to get up. Kate couldn't help but smile a little when she saw his rumpled hair, strands sticking in every possible direction. Strange. She didn't remember running her fingers through it. But, truth to be told, she wasn't really thinking, not with his arms around her, his lips against hers, his tongue insi... yeah, not helping.

In the meanwhile, Castle tried to look as nonchalant as possible, continuing his conversation with Martha.

"Well, If you haven't noticed, I live here. But I understand that you were preoccupied at the moment." the actress answered, the knowing smile plastered all over her face making Kate's face a nice shade of crimson.

"As if it was possible not to notice." Castle murmured, his own face flustered and not just from the fever. Kate's body right next to his didn't really cool him down, too.

"Oh, Richard. No need to be embarassed, it's nothing that I haven't done before. After all, you are here." Martha said, winking at Kate. Gosh, could her face be even more red?

"Mother!"

"Martha I.. we...we weren't..." Kate tried to explain but what could she say? We weren't making out on the couch like two horny teenagers? Yeah, not going to work.

"Oh it's okay dear, you don't have to explain, I'm not a judge." the elder woman smiled motherly.

"Well Rick, seems like you have a company now. I'll probably just head home." she realized just then that they were still sitting so close. She tried to get up but his arm tightened around her.

"You don't have to leave." his face fallen, his eyes pleading her to stay. He knew that she couldn't resist that look, especially when he was sick. "You could stay for dinner." hope flashed across his face and she knew she was doomed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." she tried to reason but Martha was already grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the kitchen with a 'Nonsense, kiddo'.

"I guess I am staying then." she murmured.

"Yeah well, mother is a force to be reckoned with." Castle said, coming over to them. "You can never win an argument with her." he murmured into her ear when he was close enough. His hot breath at her ear made her shiver but she tried to hide it. This family was... something.

* * *

 **After 45 minutes or so, the three of them were seated at the table, Castle and Beckett were sitting next to each other.** Totally unintentionally, of course. Martha made spagethi carbonara, stating that Beckett was a guest and Castle was still sick and should be resting. And then silently aded that she didn't want him anywhere near cooking because she had an audition the next day and needed her voice. "And no making out you two!" she called after them when they headed to the couch, a smile evident in her voice.

"Mother!"

"Okay, OK, I'm just saying..."

Kate just smiled, still a bit embarrassed about getting caught. She led Rick to the couch, tucking the fluffy blanket around him again. She noticed that he was slightly more red that before, not necessarily from the fever though, but brought him some Tylenol from the kitchen, along with a glass of crystal clear water. She watched him swallow the pill, waited until he was done with drinking, then put the glass on the coffee table and sat next to him.

"You know, it would be so cool if you had the sexy nurse costume we saw at the shop last halloween." he smiled mischievously, his eyes crinkling with a bit of lust mixed with something else she couldn't name. Or wasn't ready to.

They made small talk during the dinner, Martha making Kate laugh and Rick blush deep shade of red by telling some stories from the youth of little Richard Rogers.

She was still laughing when she was putting on her boots, ready to leave, stating that it was late and she was tired. Which was true, due to the tiredness from the last few days.

"You know, you could stay the night." Rick said, little shy.

"Or maybe not." she answered, knowing that he would catch the meaning.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it that way. We have a guestroom you know?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." It really wasn't. Sure, she didn't want to leave just yet but she couldn't stay right now. If she did, she would probably do something stupid, like kiss him again. Which wasn't necessarily bad, her helpful mind suplied, but she needed to think and they needed to talk. She didn't think that she was the right person for him but she will try. But she needed to think of how, first.

With a resigned look on his face, Rick handed her the coat from the closet, waiting for her to slip her arms into the sleeves. And then, all her plans of waiting and thinking went to hell. Because Rick leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against hers. The kiss was chaste but still left her feeling lightheaded. He then pressed his forehead agaist hers, his arms hugging her, their noses touching.

"I know that we need to talk, but I also know you are tired, and I am too for that matter, but we are definitely going to talk about this. About us." he wanted to talk. About them. Her heart made a little flip at that. Of course, she knew that he wanted her, had seen the looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. But part of her always feared that he would just want to sleep with her, that he didn't really care about her. But if the fear haven't disappeared in the last three years, the last few days certainly convinced her about his intentions. He was just a sweet, caring and loving dad and partner. That part inside of her disappeared at his words because that meant he cared, wanted them to be together.

She managed a small nod, and with the last soft smile on his face, he opened the door for her. She went to the elevator, feeling his eyes on her back the whole time. Tomorow, they will talk, about them. Her insides fluttered at that thought. And for the first time in her life, she felt whole and ready to face the adventures that tomorrow would bring. With Rick, she hoped, at her side.

* * *

 **What do you think about this? I know it took me a while longer to write this but it's hard to write with a head ache. Also, I wanted to think about the direction of this story and I have a few ideas on the events. That being said, I think that's all. Thank you and let me know what you think about it in the reviews. All of them make me really happy.**


End file.
